


Boyfriend goes to Wal-Mart's Gardening Section

by NotSoLocalEntity



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Walmart, also i know boyfriends name is like keith or something but idrc, kinda wanna look at fics that have the Walmart tag, shitpost, thats such a specific tag, what do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoLocalEntity/pseuds/NotSoLocalEntity
Summary: i can exclusively write confusing things, also wow FNF already has fics
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Boyfriend goes to Wal-Mart's Gardening Section

**Author's Note:**

> I got a succulent for christmas in the Wal-Mart garden section and it died because I forgot where it was, and I named myself after it because I liked the name I gave it /srs
> 
> Also this fic is a shitpost if you couldn't tell. Also also boyfriend's canon name and height? Screw that. He's either 3'2 or 8'7 whichever height is better for you :))

Boyfriend was heading over to the Wal-Mart gardening section. It was empty at this time of year, with a couple of succulents scattered about, seeds for the spring, and a strangely familiar lemon-shaped silhouette.

He would've taken girlfriend with, but unfortunately she cannot walk due to an issue at birth where she was stuck to a few speakers, which makes walking impossible.

Eventually, Boyfriend found a plant he liked. However, he was unable to grab it with both hands as he has a microphone permanently stuck to one of his hands. He grabbed the tag (with his free hand) to see what the plant was. It seemed to be a succulent; which was a surprise, considering there was already at least 50 fucking succulents on this shelf. Boyfriend is a simple man, opting for the cactus in a red pot.

He walked over to the cash register, setting down the small plant. "Bee a o e o a o e o boo boop ba." The worker scanned the plant. "That'll be $12.49." Boyfriend pulled out his wallet from thin air, grabbing a 20 dollar bill. The worker took the 20 dollar bill and gave him the extra change and said "have a nice day" in the most monotone, depressed voice humanly possible, as Boyfriend left the store.

then he dropped the pot and fucking died

**Author's Note:**

> how did this get so many kudos what  
> ok but thank you :D im happy that my bullshit (/lh) has made people happy!!


End file.
